Conversation with Dad
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de BettyHall223. Jacob donne à Sam un conseil.


**Conversation with Dad**

**Auteur**** : BettyHall223**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Famille

Résumé: Jacob donne à Sam un conseil.

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Note de l'auteur : enfin une conversation entre Sam et Jacob qui se déroule avant 'Threads'…

Un très grand merci à Sam star et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une caisse à l'ombre d'un arbre, Sam eut l'impression qu'elle se mettrait à fondre si la température montait encore un peu. Elle avait déjà ôté sa casquette et sa veste, et désirait enlever ses bottes pour sentir l'air sur ses pieds. Bien que les choses aient été calmes sur le site Alpha au cours des deux derniers jours, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, aussi elle se dit qu'elle devrait les garder au cas où elle aurait à réagir rapidement.

Elle regarda le Colonel en train de parler avec Teal'c et Bra'tac. Il sourit à quelque chose que Teal'c dit. Elle avait toujours aimé son sourire qu'elle ne voyait plus très souvent. Elle songea à quel point il était beau, encore plus quand elle vit apparaître ses fossettes. Elle l'imagina en train de lui sourire de cette façon-là, avec une étincelle dans ses yeux alors qu'il se penchait lentement pour l'embrasser. Elle secoua la tête et se détourna rapidement quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir ces sentiments là pour lui. Elle sortait avec Pete à présent et cela devrait la rendre heureuse... n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda dans une autre direction et vit son père en train de parler à l'un des Tok'ra. Elle les observa rire à ce qu'ils se disaient, quel qu'en fût le sujet. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait rarement vu un Tok'ra sourire, encore moins rire, bien que Martouf lui ait souvent offert ses sourires. Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter pendant qu'elle observait. Elle pensa à ce jour inoubliable où son père lui avait annoncé qu'il avait le cancer. Elle regarda le sol alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, et elle songea à quel point elle avait été près de le perdre. Sans sa symbiose avec Selmak, il ne serait pas là maintenant. Elle leva les yeux et vit son père se diriger vers elle, en essuyant la sueur de son visage.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire plus chaud là dehors. »

« Je suis d'accord, papa. »

« Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas dans ton labo en train de travailler sur le prototype. »

« Trop chaud. Je me suis dit que j'allais sortir ici pour avoir un peu d'air. »

Ils restèrent silencieux et Sam contempla à nouveau Jack. Jacob la regarda et suivit ses yeux pour voir ce qu'elle était en train de fixer.

Jacob regardait Jack lorsque Selmak s'adressa à lui.

_« Je ne comprends pas, Jacob. Il m'a semblé évident que ta fille tient profondément au Colonel O'Neill. Pourquoi dans ce cas a-t-elle une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » _

_« Ca me dépasse, » répondit Jacob._

_« Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler. »_

_« Sam prend ses propres décisions, Selmak. Depuis qu'elle est petite fille, elle a toujours fait les choses à sa façon. Si je lui dis quelque chose, cela risquerait de fragiliser notre délicate relation. »_

_« Mais tu n'as jamais été de ceux à ne pas dire ce que tu penses, à qui que ce soit. »_

_« C'est vrai, et si le moment adéquat se présente, je le ferai peut-être. »_

Ils restèrent assis là encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Sam se lève et s'étire.

« Je crois que je vais aller déjeuner avant de retourner travailler. Tu veux te joindre à moi, Papa ? »

« Bien sûr, ma puce. Qui cuisinent aujourd'hui ? »

« Les Tau'ri, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Génial. Je déteste la nourriture Tok'ra. »

« Pas à ton goût ? »

Jacob la regarda en faisant une grimace et frissonna. « Estimes-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir à la manger. »

Sam éclata de rire.

Ils récupérèrent leur repas. Sam s'assit en face de lui et ils discutèrent en mangeant. Jack et Teal'c les rejoignirent peu de temps après et Jack s'assit à côté de Jacob et Teal'c à côté de Sam. Ils discutèrent du prototype sur lequel Sam et Jacob travaillaient.

Jack et Teal'c s'engagèrent dans une conversation à propos des Jaffa et Jacob remarqua la façon dont Sam regardait Jack.

_« Il faut que tu lui parles, Jacob. Tu vois sa façon de le regarde ? »_

_« Quand ce sera le bon moment, Selmak. »_

Après le repas, Teal'c partit rencontrer les Jaffa et Jack alla parler avec le Colonel Pierce sur la nécessité de maintenir une sécurité stricte sur le site Alpha. Sam et Jacob retournèrent travailler sur le prototype.

Après un moment, l'air à l'intérieur du bâtiment devint étouffant et Sam s'éventa avec un livre. « Il fait si chaud que je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici ! »

Jacob essuya l'humidité de son front. « Je croyais que quelqu'un était censé mettre la climatisation dans ces bâtiments. »

« Ils y travaillent, mais ils n'ont pas encore atteint celui-ci, » répondit Sam en prenant une gorgée d'eau. « Je pense que je vais faire un petit tour pour prendre l'air. »

« Je crois que je vais aller avec toi. »

Père et fille marchèrent lentement et silencieusement à l'ombre, le long du périmètre d'enceinte, appréciant ce rare moment où ils étaient ensemble. Ils montèrent une petite colline et s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre et observèrent les gens en dessous vaquer à leurs occupations.

Sam jeta un œil à Jacob.

« Puis-je te poser une question, Papa ? »

Jacob tourna la tête pour la regarder. « Vas-y. »

« Je me demandais une chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais remarié après la mort de Maman ? »

Sam regarda Jacob s'adosser contre l'arbre et rassembler ses pensées. « Je n'ai tout simplement jamais rencontré une autre femme que j'aimais autant que ta mère. Elle fut la seule femme que j'aie jamais vraiment aimée. Elle était une femme extraordinaire et la première fois qu'elle m'a souri, j'ai su que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle. Ca m'a pris du temps, par contre, pour la convaincre de ça. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle et gentille ; une épouse époustouflante et une mère merveilleuse. Elle pouvait aussi être très têtue, ton opiniâtreté vient donc des deux côtés de la famille, » dit-il en riant.

Sam sourit largement. « Oh, quelle chance ! »

Sam vit son expression redevenir sérieuse. « Même si nous n'aurons pas la possibilité de vieillir ensemble, je n'échangerai pour tout l'or du monde le peu de temps que nous avons eu. Chaque moment que j'ai passé avec elle était spécial. Nous avions nos différends, bien sûr, la plupart du temps ça concernait mes fréquentes absences. A cette époque-là, je pensais que je faisais ce que je devais. Je m'occupais financièrement de ma famille et je pensais que ça devait être ma priorité, même si cela impliquait d'être très souvent loin de la maison. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui importait le plus. »

Jacob fit une pause.

« J'étais ambitieux et ma carrière était toute planifiée. Il n'y a rien de mal à être ambitieux, mais si je pouvais tout recommencer, je n'aurais pas travaillé autant, j'aurais passé plus de temps avec vous trois. Vous aviez besoin de moi, et votre Mère a tenté de me le dire, mais j'étais trop têtu pour écouter. »

Jacob ravala le nœud dans sa gorge et regarda au loin. « Puis, soudain, elle était morte. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné pour ce qui lui est arrivé, Sam, et je ne crois pas que ça arrivera un jour. Si je n'avais pas été en retard ce jour-là, elle serait toujours en vie et tu n'aurais pas eu à grandir sans elle. Je sais que ma relation avec toi et ton frère aurait été bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'a été. »

Sam prit sa main. « Je savais que tu avais mal, tout autant que Mark et moi. Mais j'étais en colère qu'elle soit morte, et je m'en suis prise à toi. A ce stade de notre vie, à Mark et moi, je crois qu'il avait besoin de toi à la maison plus que moi, il avait besoin de son père. Je sais qu'il aimait passer du temps avec toi quand tu étais là. Je pense que Mark s'est senti complètement perdu quand Maman est morte. Il avait l'impression que tu ne t'intéressais pas très souvent à lui et puis Maman est morte, et elle n'était plus là non plus. Quand elle est morte, aucun de nous n'a su y faire face, aussi nous sommes tous partis chacun de notre côté. Si nous avions partagé notre douleur ensemble, je pense que cela aurait facilité les choses pour nous tous, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. »

Ils restèrent assis là pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux ne disant un mot jusqu'à ce que Jacob se tourne pour lui faire face. « Ne fais pas les erreurs que j'ai faites, Sam. Je sais que tu aimes ce que tu fais, ma chérie, mais ne laisse pas ta carrière devenir ta vie. Et parlant de ta vie, j'aimerais dire quelque chose que tu n'aimeras peut-être pas entendre, mais je vais le dire quand même. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'il parle. « Es-tu sûre de vouloir être avec Pete ? Es-tu vraiment heureuse ? Je ne veux pas que tu te contentes du minimum, ma chérie. Je veux le meilleur pour toi et je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui occupe ton cœur, si seulement tu acceptais de te l'avouer. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler en se détournant. « De qui parles-tu, Papa ? »

Jacob fit un grand sourire. « Tu le sais, Sam. Je l'ai vu tomber amoureux de toi comme je t'ai vue tomber amoureuse de lui. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle secoua la tête. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer, » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Si, vous pouvez. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu trouveras un moyen. Tu ne vois pas la façon dont Jack te regarde. Tu ne vois pas la douleur dans ses yeux quand le nom de Pete est mentionné. Pete est un type bien, je pense, mais je ne crois pas qu'il est celui qu'il te faut. Jack te connaît, Sam, il te comprend. Il t'aime pour toi-même et il t'accepte telle que tu es. Il t'aime assez pour te laisser partir si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, mais est-ce le cas ? Ne le laisse pas te filer entre les doigts. Jack est un homme bien, un des meilleurs. Je le laisse même m'appeler Papa. »

Sam sourit. « J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as jamais corrigé quand il t'appelle comme ça. »

« Je l'aime bien. Depuis toujours. Il est un peu brute de coffrage, mais c'est aussi un des meilleurs hommes que j'aie connus, et je suis presque certain de quelque chose d'autre, Sam. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta vie ne sera jamais ennuyeuse avec Jack O'Neill. »

Sam lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. « Je ne... » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Quoi, mon ange ? »

« Je ne veux pas blesser Pete. »

« Je sais, mon ange. Mais ce ne serait juste ni pour toi ni pour Pete si vous viviez un mensonge. C'est mieux d'y mettre fin maintenant, avant de te retrouver mariée à lui et ensuite le regretter. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Sam hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, leurs regards se portant sur Jack.

« C'est un homme attirant, mon ange. »

Sam soupira. « Je l'ai remarqué à l'instant où je l'ai rencontré. »

« Vous allez bien ensemble et vous feriez une sacrée paire tous les deux. Je pense que tu sais dans ton cœur à quel point tu serais heureuse avec lui. »

Sam regarda dans les yeux de Jacob. « Je crois que j'ai un peu peur. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'offrir complètement mon cœur à Jack. J'ai rêvé de ce que ce serait si nous étions ensemble, mais si Jack venait à être tué au cours d'une de nos missions, je sais que je serais dévastée. J'ai vu la douleur que tu as endurée à la mort de maman, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de perdre la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. »

« Sam, aucun de nous ne sait ce que le futur nous réserve, mais penses-y de cette façon. Tu seras dévastée si tu le perds pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de poursuivre ce bonheur que tu sais pouvoir avoir ? Ne remets pas à plus tard cette décision, ma chérie. Nous avons tous les deux découvert combien la vie est courte quand ta mère est morte. Ne vis pas ta vie comme j'ai vécu la mienne. J'ai gaspillé tant de temps, mettant toujours ma carrière avant ma famille. Crois-moi, je l'ai appris de la pire des manières, mais toi, tu n'as pas à vivre ta vie ainsi. Vas trouver Jack. Fais-lui connaître tes sentiments pour lui. Je suis presque certain de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, et je pense qu'il bénira la chance d'avoir cette conversation et de pouvoir enfin admettre vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais je crois que tu vas devoir faire le premier pas. »

Sam observa Jack en train de parler avec le Colonel Pierce et elle se mit à sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il, chérie ? »

« C'est l'homme le plus sexy que j'aie rencontré de ma vie. »

Jacob lui sourit. « Pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ? Il ne s'en remettra sans doute pas. »

« Papa ! » Sam le frappa doucement sur le bras, riant ensemble.

Jacob lui fit légèrement du coude. « Ensemble, vous feriez de superbes bébés. »

Sam soupira et sourit. « Avoir un bébé avec Jack O'Neill, » pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Jacob lui fit à nouveau du coude. « Vas-y, mon ange, fais moi grand-père une nouvelle fois. J'adore ça. »

Sam gloussa et regarda son père. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et virent Jack se diriger vers eux.

Jacob se leva. « Il vient par ici. Je pense que je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux. »

Sam tendit le bras pour prendre sa main. « Merci du conseil, Papa. »

Jacob serra ses doigts. « Quand tu voudras, mon ange, quand tu voudras. »

Il lâcha sa main et commença à descendre la colline. Juste comme il croisait Jack à mi-chemin, Jacob lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit.

Jack s'arrêta brusquement.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de flirter avec moi, Jacob ? » demanda Jack, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

« Pas du tout, Jack. Vous n'êtes pas mon type. »

Jack sourit. « Vous non plus. »

« Non, je sais. Je pense que vous préférez les grandes blondes aux yeux bleus. »

Les yeux de Jack s'exorbitèrent et Jacob eut un grand sourire.

« Il faut que vous parliez à Sam, Jack. Je crois que vous serez intéressé par ce qu'elle a à dire. » Jacob lui tapota le dos, puis poursuivit sa descente.

Jack le regarda fixement quelques secondes, puis monta la petite colline.

Jacob continua encore un peu, puis regarda en arrière pour voir Jack s'asseoir à côté de Sam et il sourit.

_« Bien joué, Jacob. »_

_« Merci, Selmak. »_

The end

* * *

_Note__ : comme je le disais au début, une conversation entre Sam et Jacob, sans que ce dernier soit à l'article de la mort ! lol... et Sam qui l'écoute ! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette jolie fic de Betty._


End file.
